


Alone

by jillvalentine



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillvalentine/pseuds/jillvalentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing left. He's alone. Post-Doomsday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, more drabble-y stuff!  
> I need to stop watching Doomsday omg.  
> There's implied smut in this fic -- which I HAVE written, but it needs revising.

On the nights he can't fall asleep, the Doctor sometimes wanders into Rose's room.

He lies down, and buries his face in her pillows, breathing in all that's left of her.

The Doctor looks up, and is reminded that the headboard is chipped on one side, and he smiles when he sees it.

Her last birthday in the Tardis.

He'd offered to take her to Gallifrey, in the years before the war. They could spend her birthday there. But no, she had to convince him to do _that_.

The memory makes him miss her more.

The Doctor pulls the blanket up over his body, and for a brief moment, he thinks he feels her hand in his.

He closes his eyes, and he swears Rose is beside him, giggling, and for a moment, he feels content.

When he wakes up, he is alone.


End file.
